Slade's Little Pet
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: Raven is kidnapped by Red X and Slade, but why? The titans go searching for her and what they uncover may be shocking. What is Raven turning into? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy!**

"Great job titans!" Robin cheered, as Gizmo, Mammoth, Seemore, and Kyd Wykkyd were loaded into various patrol cars.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted, grinning. "Nobody takes down the Teen Titans!"

"Why do we not perform the celebration with a pizza?" Starfire suggested, smiling broadly.

"Sounds good to me!" Beast Boy shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"Us too!" Robin and Cyborg chimed in.

"How about you Raven?" Robin asked, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's slim waist.

"I'm going to head back to the tower. That fight took a lot out of me." She responded.

"Okay babe, see you in a bit." Robin pressed their lips together. Raven smiled, waved, and began walking home. She definitely needed to meditate. She was too exhausted to even levitate.

"Hey Blue." Raven whirled around to see Red X hanging from a street light.

"Red? What are you doing here? I thought you gave up on theiving." Raven inquired, stalling until she could muster up her energy.

"Eh, I thought so too. Then, I got an offer I couldn't refuse." He smirked, causing Raven's brow to raise. Then she felt cold metal through her cloak and tumbled forward into Red X's arms.

"It is done." Slade grinned, dropping the weapon on the ground. He gripped Raven's shoulders and smiled.

* * *

"Where... where am I?" Raven asked, sitting up. A hand flew up to rub the back of her head, the searing pain spreading with each touch. She looked around to see a room decorated in silver. Frantically she searched each door. There was what appeared to be a meditation room, a bathroom, and the third door- presumably an exit, was locked.

She sat back on the bed, head in hands.

_She remembered the group planning on celebrating their win with a pizza. She decided to go home to meditate when she ran into Red X and got knocked unconcious. But it wasn't Red who knocked her out. It was who ever had given Red that offer he couldn't turn down..._

_How could you be so stupid?! You're a titan, an observant hero with a bright mind and strong powers. You can't just let someone kidnap you. You're failing, just like your birthday. _Raven shuddered at the thought.

"Blue? You in there?" Red's voice penetrated the door and barely reached Raven's ears.

"Hmm? Yeah..." She heard him sigh. The door slid open, revealing someone Raven had never seen before. The man she saw had tousled chesnut hair, a stunning smile, and green eyes.

"Red?" The word had tones of disbelief weaved into it. The snarky, sarcastic teen she'd imagined as Red was way off, to her pleasant surprise.

He nodded, beaming. "Like what ya see?" Raven blushed.

"Shut up." She then hardened, realizing her situation. Using he powers she forced Red onto the bed. Before he could make a comment about bondage, she began a furious rant.

"Who is keeping me here, why can't I get out, and what the hell is going on?" She demanded. Red smirked playfully.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked. "Anyway, your _captor _wants to talk to you, so hurry up and change."

Raven frowned, blowing up a bang. He wouldn't tell her, she had been right. She'd figured he'd torture her with it instead. She stood, hip cocked, staring at Red impatiently. She wasn't going to change in front of him. NEVER.

"Well?" She snapped impatiently. Red cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"What?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Get out. I'm not changing in front of _you."_ She spat. He chuckled lightly before heading to the door, which opened freely for him.

"Knock when you're ready, beautiful."

Raven froze when the door slid close. He'd called her beautiful. She let out a shudder of a sigh, before heading over to the dresser.

Of all the villains, it had to be Red. The one she secretly admired. His wit and brain power were astonishing, and he was like her.

Good, but no saint.

She opened the dresser, and to her distaste, she pulled out a white cloak and leotard.

_If I get stuck here, someone's gonna have hell to pay..._

* * *

"Wow, white really is your color." Red stated, leaning against the doorframe. A blush crept up her cheeks as he looked her over.

Raven nearly vomited at the comment. "I'd ask you to not compliment me. It's not like I want to be hit on by thieving scum." Red snorted.

"Whatever blue. Let's go." He hooked their arms together and dragged her down the hall. The walls were silver, black, and orange. Slade's colors.

"It's Slade, isn't it?" She asked, still wriggling in the thief's grasp.

"You catch on real quick, huh?" He muttered. She growled, wrenching her arm from his.

"Get me the hell out of here!" She demanded. Slade was _not _someone she was in the mood to deal with. Not at all.

"Sorry princess, but I can't." Red grabbed her wrist, jolting her forward. With a quick shove, he pushed her through the door.

"You little..." Raven froze, eyes locked on the scene in front of her. "No." She whispered. It couldn't be... could it?

***I am cruel, aren't I? Reviews please! ***


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! By the way thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the support!**

Raven stared, azure eyes wide. Along the wall moniters served as paneling. Each monitor was flashing with a picture of her. Many in her private moments in her bedroom. Even intimate moments of her changing, though she was covered enough. There were pictures of her childhood in Azarath, and photos of her and Beast Boy, and her and Robin.

"Ah, Raven. So glad you could join us." Slade stepped out from the shadows, taking a seat at the large table in the center of the room.

"You-you've been watching me..." Raven gasped, walking backward, stumbling toward the hall she had come from. If she could just get to her room to meditate, she could phase out of here.

"What gave it away?" Slade chuckled, sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Come sit. We've got much to discuss."

* * *

"Rae?" Beast boy's voice rang out through the main room.

"Huh? Musta gone out." Cyborg shrugged, picking up a game controller.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we don't patrol tonight. Why worry about Raven?"

"Hey Star, has Raven contacted you?" Robin asked as they returned to the tower, from their nightly patrol.

"No friend Robin, and it worries me quite so." He paused checking for her communicator's signal with no luck.

"She's probably just in Nevermore or something." Robin sighed. "I'm gonna hit the hay. If we don't hear from her by tomorrow morning, we can do a search. Robin bid Star good night and turned in.

* * *

Raven blew bubbles in her Coke, waiting for Red to bring over her burger. She hadn't eaten for twenty four hours and her stomach was growling. And itchy. She was wearing normal clothes in a futile attempt to blend in. Red, however, fit in just fine, to Raven's envy. Red dropped the trays on the table and pulled a fry from Raven's box. Raven ravenously attacked the burger, finishing it in four bites.

"Jeez, Blue. You act like you haven't eaten in a day!"

"I haven't." She replied, deadpan.

"Oh. Sorry Slade kept you waiting." He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Is that all he really wants me for?" She asked, looking out the front windows at he bustling streets.

"I guess. But I wanted you for much more..." He carefully reached out and grasped her hand lightly. Raven recoiled, no matter how much she wanted to hold on tighter.

"Oh, really?" She arched a brow, questioningly.

"Whatever." He groaned, beginning to eat. Raven chuckled, a ghost of a smile forming on her face.

"You know what?" She muttered. He looked up.

"Wha-" He mumbled through a mouthful of food. Raven frowned in distaste.

"I never thought I'd be out, casually eating a burger with _the_ Red X." He just smiled, swallowing.

"Fate's unpredictable, babe." Red smirked.

* * *

Raven sat in bed, pen scratching across the paper. She wasn't sure how to word it, but she knew it had to be said.

_Dear Titans,_

_I know you're probably worried about me, but I'm fine. Listen- or read- Robin. I'm sorry but, especially under the circumstances, I think it would be best if we split up. Go for her. You know who._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Raven_

She sighed, setting the letter on the bed side table. The light flicked off and sank into her plush mattress. Tomorrow was the day she was going to meditate, at least to calm her powers. (She'd broken a few glasses at the restaurant, especially when Red began flirting with her.) But, for tonight, she was going to bed. Going to sleep, and this time, it wouldn't be weapon-induced.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry you waited sooooooooo long for chapter 2! I made up for it by posting Ch. 2+3 as fast as I could! BTW If you are underage reading this, there will be foul language.**

Raven turned, sweating.

"Raven, you weak wretch! You couldn't survive a day in that realm!" Raven cowered as the Demon leaned forward, clawing at her flesh.

"I- I tried my best..." She coughed, as the burning hand gripped her throat, burning her gray flesh.

"You didn't! You've got one last chance, Raven." The demon grinned, black stitches of lips curling into a wicked smile. "Why don't you give in... to your demon side?" Raven's eyes widened as he let go. "RELEASE THE BEAST!" He stepped back as the monster leapt forth. Raven stared as the creature snarled, yellowed, bloodstained fangs tearing past it's black lips. It's red eyes blazed on it's furred head or heads. One held the face of a dog, the other a dragon, and the last a lion. It had the black body of a serpents and wings, tan tarp-like skin bulging with black veins strung up on the bones of the wings. It had monstrous claws, also stained with blood.

A scream leapt from her throat and she dove to the ground. She felt it claw at her flesh, tearing through her leotard and cape, sending blood down her back.

"Get him off!" She cried and Xenal turned grimacing.

"I knew you couldn't do it." The demon rolled his parasite infested eyes and whistled for the beast. "You're father was right. You can't be trained." He snapped his fingers and they returned to Raven's living room. He returned to looking like a man- a damn handsome man at that. Raven whimpered as he gripped her wrist, burning the 13th symbol into her skin.

"Can I go now?" She pleaded. He nodded.

"Get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is your transfer." Raven froze.

"Transfer? Where?"

"Why my dear, Earth of course. Night love." He then phased out of her house, leaving her alone.

* * *

Raven woke up in a cold sweat, to a hand brushing her cheek.

"You okay?" It was Red.

"Get off." She shoved him, and saw his startled expression.

"Saw-ree! You were just screamin' bloody murder up in here and Slade had me check it out." He rolled his eyes. Raven's eyes fleeted to the note on her nightstand, only leading Red's eyes to it. He lunged for it, but her fingers snapped it up quickly.

"Privacy maybe?" She snapped, calming down.

"Whatever. I'll fuck off. Breakfast is in the main room. Hope you like eggs."

"Got any herbal tea?" He snorted.

"Go get some."

"You've got to come with, remember? Slade with slit your throat if you don't." She stood and pulled a new leotard and cape from her dresser.

"Fine. No disguise?" He asked, leaning in the doorway. Raven stuffed the crumpled slip of paper into her top and sighed.

"Doesn't help a girl with purple hair." She turned, walking straight past Red. "Let's go."

* * *

Starfire rubbed her eyes wearily. Robin had had them searching for Raven nonstop for the past few days. She was tired, groggy, and worn out. Her uniform was dirtier than the Glorkaj that infested her planet every time the Moon Poineet shone on her planet. It was disgusting and mortifying.

She had almost thought she was hallucinating when she saw a Raven cloaked in white walking down the avenue with a normal person. But she knew Robin would kill her if she didn't double check it. She descended to the ground about a block ahead and was shocked when it turned out to be her friend. As they walked Red took note of the Titan ahead of them.

"Raven, can you take my card over to that ATM over by Carmen's and get us a hundred bucks." She took the card.

"Sure. Pin?"

"000L." She stalked off and Red hurried up the street.

"Who are you and why are you with Friend Raven?" Starfire threatened, starbolts forming in her palms.

"Chill. It's me, Red. Don't worry, she's fine. But if you come searching, I will kill you. Or Slade will."

"SLADE?!" Star shrieked, leaping forward into Red. He pushed her back.

"Hurt me, Raven gets hurt, ya hear?" Starfire leaned forward pressing a starbolt to his neck. He responded with a hard punch in the gut, and a blow to the head. In a second Star was pinned to the wall.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that if you don't scram I will drive a blade in her heart right in front of you." Starfire went limp and Red let her go. She rose above a building, watching Raven. The girl pulled something from her cloak and tossed it in the ash tray outside Carmen's. As soon as Raven and Red walked away, Starfire snatched the piece of paper from the ashtray.

"Oh, no. I will have to proceed with the tattling of tales..."

* * *

"Oolong?" Red held out a box of tea toward Raven who shook her uncloaked head. She had a basket in the crook of her elbow and was filling it with many teas, cookies, and cocoas. Red smirked, slipping a bottle of vodka into her basket. She placed another box in, without batting an eye.

"Wow. You like vodka?" Raven nodded.

"If you got an I.D. I could go for some." He pulled his fake I.D. out of his pocket and grinned. He was suprised that Raven would be into something so bad.

As they began to check out at the self checker, Red scanned his I.D. It beeped in denial and Red looked at Raven in distress. The security guard at the door looked at them suspiciously and Red whispered to Raven, "Run."

The two darted for the back of the door, security guard hot on their tail. He gripped her cloak, tugging Raven back. She gagged, fighting him with all her might. Red looked back, sympathetically.

"Go! I'll meet you outside!" She called, elbowing the guard in the stomach. Red dashed for the back door, using his acrobatic skills to flip over a display rack of fruit. Raven phased out of the building on top of a nearby building. Ironically, Red was there too.

"Wow blue! I'd never expect you to be doing somethin' illegal." He grinned and Raven sighed.

"Can we just go home?" Raven asked. "I'm starving!"

"Sure. Sorry we didn't get any tea." Red apologized.

"Didn't we?" Raven smirked, pulling a box of tea from her cloak.

"You never cease to amaze..." He smiled and hooked their arms, as Raven phased the back to their hideout.


	4. Contest Notice

**Hey guys! I know you will hate me because this isn't a chapter update, but I need to know this for the next chapter! Please keep reading and answer these questions in a review or PM. Special "prizes" for winners. Will be shown at the page bottom!**

**1. If Raven had a villain name what would it be?**

**I was thinking something demonic sounding, having to do with darkness, or even something like Folterknecht, toturer in German. Anything will do though!**

**2. If Raven goes bad, what color should she wear?**

**3. What Teen Titans character should come into the story next?**

**Anyone!**

** 4. If Raven became a villain what gadgets should she have?**

_**Contest Rules:**_

_**Anyone who wins any category will be PMed, and asked what character they want to create. You will tell me:**_

_**A: Gender**_

_**B: Name**_

_**C: Villain or Hero**_

**_However, the character will be under my ownership after given to me, so I have the right to use it in any story or way!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but Xenal (zee-nal), the monster, and all plots.**

_"Come sit. We've got much to discuss." Red shoved her along, pushing her into a seat._  
_"Why do you have me here?" She demanded. Robin had taught her to interrogate first, listen later. It threw the interviewer of their feet._  
_"Mmm. Robin's been teaching you, I see." Raven sat still, furious expression on her face. "Ah, you see, that's why I brought you here. You've got talents, Raven. Talents the Titans didn't help you use." Raven gave Red a quizzical glance, to which he shrugged in response._  
_"Your demon side, Raven. You need to let it go. You could do so much better than those wretched Titans. Besides, you can't get back to them anyway."_  
_"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her little spark of hope stomped out._  
_"I've placed explosives around the tower your precious Titans inhabit. Only, they won't be able to find them, much less defuse them, even with their technological marvels. And if you go within a mile of the tower, your friends will die." Raven tried to speak, but only choked on her words. Slade grinned. "Oh don't cry, my dear. You can go with this," Slade dangled a pendent in front of her face. Raven stared, transfixed at the hourglass pendent._  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yes, when you are on missions for me, my little muse."_  
_"Muse?" Raven asked, curiously._  
_"Yes. You've inspired me. I'm going to make you a perfect criminal. Red!" Red plunged a syringe into her neck, bending forward to kiss the puncture._  
_"Sorry beautiful." He whispered, as Raven let out an ear shredding scream._

* * *

Robin bent over, head in his hands.

"Robin, you know we have to charge her. She commited a criminal act." The commisioner informed him. Robin sighed.

"Please, it was the person she was with- I- I swear to it!" The commisioner let out a sigh.

"I'll trust you. But this is her last slip-up." Robin nodded, before leaving the commisioner behind.

* * *

"What?!" Cyborg growled, gripping the note in his hands. He was furious. Nothing Star said could be true. Why would she be with Red X? What did Slade want her for?  
"Yes, friend Cyborg. It is quite unsettling!" Starfire yelped. Robin sighed. He was dissapointed, but not shocked. Something had been off with Raven, especially when he read the note.

She knew of his crush, and still didn't break his heart. He was... thankful.  
"We've got to go find her!" Beast Boy demanded, ripping the note from Cyborg's mechanical fingers.  
"We can't. Slade may be using Raven as a pawn, to lure us out to him." Robin took his role of leader, even through the confusion.  
"We can't just leave her!" Cyborg protested.  
"We have to!"  
"No! I am not losing Raven again!" Cyborg shouted, dashing out of the room, toward the garage. He was going to snap Red's neck, or die trying.

* * *

Raven and Red waited as the scanner grazed their faces. Raven sighed as the doors slid open, revealing the long corridor to the main room. Red noticed her exhaustion. He knew she hadn't meditated and the fight took a lot out of her, so he came over and scooped her up. He carried her right past the eggs waiting on the table to her room where he lay her down. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and he hoped Slade wouldn't ruin her.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire leaned in the doorway of her crush's room, nervously fidgeting with the bracelets adorning her wrists.

"Listen Star. I know what you are going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I'm aware of what you think Raven did to me, but it doesn't hurt so bad. I've been broken up with before. We weren't right for eachother anyway." Robin snapped, flipping through Slade's file.

"Is that why you are feverishly searching Slade?" Star asked sarcastically, hand on hip, but innocent gaze.

"No. Raven is still a Titan, Star. No matter if she likes me or not. And I don't turn my back on a titan." Starfire strode into the room.

"Well, could you at least face this one?"

"What Star? I'm bus-" He was stopped midsentence by Star crashing her lips into his.

"That is what." She smirked, and sashayed out of the room.

* * *

"Good Morning Red." Slade called, striding into the room.

"Mornin'." Red tried to hide the mug he was holding in his hand.

"Are you really drinking tea?" Slade asked, taking his seat in front of the monitors.

"What? It's good!" Red said defensively.

"Anyway, we've got to talk. The drug I gave her weakens her ability to keep her demon side locked away. But we've still got to unleash it. I have a good idea of what would do so." Red nodded, swallowing a mouthful of herbal tea.

"The Titans." Red strode over to where Slade was feverishly typing.

"No."

"Then who?" Red asked, as Slade turned to face him. Slade grinned deviously.

"You..."


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except Mayflower, given to me by animalsavior for winning part of the contest!**

Cyborg groaned, tossing the shrunk T-Car onto the tool bench. 'Damn the flat tire.' He thought. Beating Red would have to wait. As he climbed the stairs to the main room his ears perked to the sound of Star and Beast Boy shouting.

"No, friend Robin, this is quite dispicable! We cannot do this!" Starfire screeched, eyes glowing furiously.

"Star, c'mon. You know we need this." Robin tried to convince her.

"No! Now way are we replacing Rae!" Beast Boy screamed. Cyborg strode into the room and it went deadly silent.

"Cyborg, tell Robin we can't replace Raven!" Beast Boy demanded. He shrugged.

"Actually, it was my idea. We aren't the same with only four Titans." Starfire's jaw practically unhinged itself.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, starbolts forming in her palms.

"Listen, guys. Calm down. I have found a _substitute _for Raven. As soon as Raven gets back she'll leave for the next town." A giggle erupted from the couch.

"Leave! Good one!" A girl with long golden hair stood up. Her skin was green, but much fainter than Beast Boy's. She had eyes the were a bright sky blue, and she wore an outfit something like Starfire's. It was green and brown, a sleevless top that stopped above her belly button, short pants that ended about two inches above her knee, and boots made of leaves stopping mid-calf. Her red lips curled into a beautiful smile, and Cyborg noticed the flowers woven into her braid.

"Why is that funny, mysterious hero?" Starfire inquired.

"Cause I control the earth. Plants and animals, ya know." Her voice was sassy and sweet, and her melodic laugh sounded similar to the ringing of bells. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, seeing the pain in his eyes. An earth-controling hero- like Terra. "I'm Mayflower Thorn, but you can call me May." Starfire calmed down and Beast Boy sighed in defeat. They both knew they needed a fifth Titan if they wanted Raven back.

"Okay, May. I'll show you your room!" Cyborg offered and May smiled. She walked over and hooked their arms before the two left the room.

* * *

"Me?!" Red croaked, his mug shattering at first contact with the cold floor.

"Yes. It's simple. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She is developing feelings for you, and that is why you would be the best set off."

"So, you beat me up while she's watching and- BAM- demon?" Red asked sarcastically. Slade grinned under his mask.

"Yes." There was no sarcasm in his voice. Red swallowed nervously. "Oh, don't be such a child. I won't really hurt you... that bad."

"Whatever. I'm going to go out and see a movie or something. I need to act like a civilized person sometimes." He stalked out, thankful he was wearing his red t-shirt and jeans.

"Such a boy." Slade muttered, turning back to his computer.

* * *

Raven stretched and yawned, unsure of why she was back in bed. Wasn't she just with Red? She sighed and stood, stomach rumbling.

"Alright." She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. Pain seared in her neck but she felt nothing there. After using the toilet and washing up she strolled toward the main room, expecting Red to be busy doing something. But, when she arrived she saw he wasn't there.

"Good morning, Raven." Slade didn't even look up.

"Where's Red?" She inquired.

"Out." _'Great. Probably stealing something valuable.' _

"Well, can I go out alone? I won't run away." She asked. She didn't want to run away... not without Red.

"Fine. What for?"

"Food." Slade rolled his eyes. _'Teenagers. Can't even use a kitchen.'_

"Sure." A wad of bills was tossed over the top of Slade's chair and Raven caught it with her magic. "Nice catch."

"Thanks. Oh, and for the bills too." Slade nodded and Raven headed for the front door.

* * *

"Robin? Where are you going?" The Titans, all except May who was washing up, were hovering over Robin. Robin held a black suitcase in his hand.

"Private mission." He snapped.

"No it ain't. You always bring a whole bag of doo'hickeys on your private missions." Cyborg noted. Robin shrugged.

"Don't need 'em this time." The team groaned.

"Dude! What's really up? You aren't fooling me!" Beast Boy cried.

"Nothing."

"Stop!" Cyborg snatched his cape as he tried to exit the room. Robin whirled around, face twisted into a furious grimace.

"Touch me again and I will tear out your batteries." The team froze and stepped back.

"Yo! Get back here you little..." By that time Robin was already out the main room's doors.

* * *

Raven had just exited the diner when she saw it. Red X leaping from building to building as the police chased him. Bullets shot off and soon she saw Titan's East fly in. She'd heard the rumors about the Titans East. They'd gotten word of Raven's dissapearance and came to help protect the city.

Raven decided to help Red, phasing up onto the roof of the buildings he was about to jump onto.

"Hey Blue. Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled, his disguised voice masking the sexy voice Raven had come to know.

"Ha!" She deadpanned. "Now keep running. I'll cover your back."

"Rae?" It was Bumble Bee.

"Hey Buggy!" Raven teased, blocking a few shots from the girls metal B Guns.

"Want me?" Raven teased, phasing around the team, who'd diverted their attention to Raven. They furiously tried to finish her, but failed. Raven smirked. "Thought you were better than that."

"Yeah? We thought you were worse than that." Then Raven paused. The pain in her neck. What had Slade done? A wave of rage built inside, and soon black enveloped the T.E. and the crumpled onto the roof.

"Paralyzer. It should take a short while to wear off. Oh, and you might get a little morning sickness." Raven told them, feeling guilt lick at her heart. They used to be her friends, but they couldn't get in the way. Not yet.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Cyborg wondered. He paced by the large windows of the tower. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Cy, stop worrying. I'm sure he's fine..." Beast Boy muttered. But, Cyborg still had a vile feeling in his gut.

* * *

Raven met up with Red a few blocks over. She expected a hug or something, but when he tried to punch her she jumped back.

"Red?" She asked, deflecting his attempts to hurt her.

"Not really." The mask was tossed aside and she stood face to face with the Boy Wonder.

"Robin?" In the moment of shock her swept her legs out from under her.

"Ye-" A large red X covered his mouth and he stumbled back. Soon X's trapped his arms and legs and Red hopped onto the roof, grinning.

"Hey baby. Was he bothering you?" He tucked his arm around Raven's waist and Raven saw Robin's brow tighten.

"Where did you get the suit from?" She asked. The last time she saw him he wasn't wearing one.

"Modifications. I have the X and when I place it on my chest, the rest materializes, by transportation." Robin looked up at him hatefully. How dare he tamper with _his _ work?

"So, why don't we lug this guy back and see what Slade wants to do with him?" Red suggested.

"No." Raven began, getting a curious glance from both boys. She leaned into Red. "Leave 'em here with his communicator on. He can't see the hideout." Red gawked in awe. She really _was_ becoming a criminal.

She flipped open the communicator she found tucked in a pocket in the belt and left it open. Pressing the _call_ button passed it to Red. As soon as the Titans picked up, Red spoke.

"Might want to pick up your buddy, Titans." He spat, tossing the communicator in front of the tied up Titan. The four watched as Red stalked off, holding hands with...

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire yelped.

"We gotta go get 'im!" Cyborg demanded, leading the Titans into the T-Car.

"Do you really think Raven's bad?" Beast Boy asked quietly. The four, including May sat in silence for a moment.

"I don't know, BB. I don't know..." Cyborg whispered as the drove of into the midday sunshine.

**P.S. Raven isn't trying to run away because of her secret affection for Red. Also, the serum Slade gave her makes her want to do the wrong thing, while still being torn. There isn't much she can do to stop herself. Just wanted to clear that up. :)**

**Okay guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. I wrote an extra long chapter (I think it's extra long- I hope!) to make up for it! I hope you liked. Review, flames welcome. And, also, if you notice you won part of the contest and I didn't PM you, PM me. I just forget sometimes. **

**OUT!**

******** BTW, if you know what this sign is for, ^ tell me in a review... I really want to know... Best answer wins a character!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I love all of the support! You guys are fantastic! **

"So... I've got a question." Raven smirked, playing with Red's fingers.

"Yes'm?" Red asked, as they leaned against the wall of the old diner.

"When we first fought you, you flirted with Starfire. Why?" Red and Raven both blushed and looked down. Red dropped her hand.

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I knew she was Robin's girl so I got under his skin." Raven tossed her head back and laughed. "That's funny?" He asked smiled.

"Yeah. Robin freaked out! He ranted about it before!" She grinned, taking his hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

_Xenal_ _grinned deviously as he snatched Raven by her cloak. Raven let out a strangled cry, and whimpered as he gripped her neck. She felt the skin melt into the shape of an S. She'd been branded- ten years early. Agonizing pain tore through her body and she collapsed, writhing in the flames bursting around her. She tried to cry out for her mother but the words caught in her throat. Acidic tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving scars in their trail. In the moment it came it dissapeared. Xenal extended his hand and helped her up. He swung open the door and led her out into blinding sunlight. "Welcome to Earth my dear." A foot pressed against her back, and she was once again an orphan in a world she knew nothing about._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHI-" Cyborg screamed only to be interrupted by the horrified glance from May. "Sorry..."

"Cy, it's okay. I was acting like a shit." Robin said without a glance at Mayflower. "I just..."

"Was it not the Red X situation again?" Starfure inquired. Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Listen. Guys..."

"There's nothing to hear." Beast Boy snapped, crossing his arms.

"You did not trust us... again." Starfire whimpered.

"It wasn't that! Really..."  
"Then what was it?" Cyborg demanded.

"Slade would have detected the whole team. I needed to go alone." Robin offered, blushing crimson.

"Yet, you didn't tell us your plan?" BB demanded, feeling betrayed.

"I..." Robin turned, running for his room. He'd done it again! He'd screwed everything up, and screwed himself over. He punched the beige wall of his bedroom, collapsing in a pile of sobs. He failed the team... He'd failed Raven...

But no! Raven hadn't cared one bit about him! Why did he care so much? He punched the wall once again.

This time he would tell the team his plan. This time, they would take Red X _and _Raven down, together!

* * *

"Nice putt." Red commented, snuggling into Raven. He'd removed his suit and the two had gone to mini golf. Raven was shocked she'd agreed. People stared as they played, aweing at the Titan.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer. Raven barked, sending the observers fleeing.

"Jeeze, babe. They were just impressed by you." He turned her to face him.

"I don't care. I don't want to be stared at." Red smirked.

"You didn't seem to care when I did it." He stated. She blushed.

"Well..." Red pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, chickadee. I know my hotness is intimidating." He smiled as Raven swatted his shoulder. He reach out, tickling her sides. She erupted in giggles, darting away from the boy. He soon tackled her, and their faces met. In the rush of the moment, adrenaline flooding her blood, she picked her head up and crash Red's lips into hers.

* * *

Her first kiss. It was perfect. Red was perfect.

His sarcastic tones, his playful attitude, the smirk that always donned his lips.

Man, and was he hot. His perfect bone structure, muscles, neatly messy dark brown hair, and his eyes. The green orbs sparkling with specs of bronze. The eyes you could get lost in.

She sighed, sniffing the jasmine Slade had left in the room for her.

"You bumbling idiot!" Slade's shout was loud enough to be heard eight rooms over. Raven cocked her head, listening with curiosity.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a problem." Red apologized. Metal and metal connected, and moments later Raven heard a loud thud. She stood up quickly, hurrying to inspect her... Red X.

"Didn't know!" Slade seethed, eye turning into a slit.

"I'm sorry!" Red cried, ducking another fearsome blow.

"Stop!" Raven yelped, and the two masked faces turned.

"What?!" Slade screamed, raising a fist at the boy. Raven felt the adrenaline flood her veins- for the second time that day.

"I said stop!" She demanded, only to have Slade throw the boy across the room. She looked appalled.

"I _said STOP!" _Magic encased Slade, only now it was a scarlet red, instead of black. Slade smirked under his mask as she collapsed. Red stood up, unharmed.

"It has been done." Slade was beyond happy. Red frowned, tending to his... Raven. He checked her pulse, finding it still pumping. Sighing in relief, he scooped her up, and carried her to her room.

**Oh, and yeah. Raven just became more open with her crush for Red X because it is the wrong thing to do, and the serum makes her want to be open more.**

**I know this is a super short chappie! It will get longer though, I just ran out of ideas. BTW The reason both Robin and Red X had the suits are because Robin was wearing an early prototype, similar to Red's actual suit. **


	8. Chapter 7

**You can hate me. I know I do. I am a total ass for making you wait. **

**By the way, I reread my chapters and realized how pitiful they were. I swear to update more and write better.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! IN CHAPTER SIX IT WAS SAID THAT SHE WAS BRANDED WITH AN X. IT WAS ACTUALLY AND S, AS YOU WILL SEE. ALTERATIONS WERE MADE TO CHAPTER SIX.**

**Disclaimer, check chapter one.**

* * *

Raven woke with a stabbing pain, her hand flitted to her back touching the X branding. It burnt her hand, stinging like a million wasps.

A strangled cry burst from her lips and she placed her fingers in her mouth to ease the wretched pain. Anxiety rose in her gut.

She didn't. She couldn't! She nervously sat up, padding over to the bathroom.

She had. She was different, by a long shot. Her skin was a pale white, her hair a neverending shade of ebony, and eyes an eerie scarlet with shadowy flickers of black. The ruby on her forehead remained intact, but veins of ebony dance through it.

Shakily, she pulled back the curtain of hair, revealing the red letter burned into her neck. The mark of Scath. Raven shivered at the thought of her sixteenth birthday. It had only been a year but it felt like a lifetime.

She let her hair fall back into place, splashing cold water on her skin. This had to be discussed with Slade.

She tied her cloak in place, now ready to speak with Slade. She slowly trudged down the hallway, trepidation weighing her soul down.

What would she say? Oh, by the way, he demon side of me was released and I someone may attempt on taking my life.

Yeah, that'd go over well.

In the main room she found Slade. He was casually drinking a mug if coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Slade?" She whispered, inching ever so close to the table. He looked up, pure bewilderment showing in his single visible eye.

"Raven?" He asked, obviously unsure of what he was dealing with. She nodded sheepishly.

"We must talk." Her voice an octave softer than usual.

"I must say, I didn't know revealing your demon side would cause such a... wonderful change." Slade commented.

"You did this?!" She demanded. "You're just like Xenal!" A non-visible brow raised.

"Not me, We." He corrected and she stumbled back.

"Red helped you?" She asked, voice barley audible.

"Mmhmm." Was all Slade responded. Raven felt her heart sink.

"But-" Slade grimaced. Raven did not continue to speak. She simply settled a hand on her heart. He watched as the anger spread through her features.

"He's going to pay for this." She growled, maliciously. "Where is he?" Slade shrugged.

"With those petty excuses for thieves, the Hive Five." Raven felt her throat tighten.

"Slade, can I request something?" He nodded.

"What would that be?" He inquired, placing his belongings on the table.

He didn't want to admit it, but her change made her rather attractive. He couldn't help but star into those ruby gem eyes.

She smirked, playfully. "A wardrobe change."

* * *

Raven looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn't bad looking, in her opinion. She just wasn't drop dead gorgeous.

She wore a red cat suit with an intricate black pattern on the front. It hugged her body comfortably, it's thick tank top straps criss-crossing in the back. The pant legs ended upper thigh, but not dangerously high. Also, the back revealed her scar, the inspiration for the whole outfit.

She also wore knee high black boots with scarlet heels, which were silent on virtually every surface. A raven cloak with the same pattern on her catsuit, only in red. She also held a dim red streak in her hair accentuated the jewel on her forehead, her jewel belt was replaced with a single ruby on the center of her waist on her suit. On her neck dangled an identical ruby to the one on her head.

She looked good, especially with the red make-up she'e put on.

Oh, this would teach read to double cross her.

* * *

"I seriously doubt that." Jinx snapped at the thought of Raven releasing her demon side.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Red yelled. Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx, and the rest of the Hive Five shook their heads.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Seemore snapped, pocketing the jewels.

"I'll prove it!" Red said. "After we finish off the twerps you can come see." They heard an irritated scoff.

"I don't think you'll leaving to go back!" Robin roared. Red chuckled.

"It ain't like Rae won't get me out of jail." He snapped. Beast Boy frowned.

"She still has morals!" Beast Boy cried. Red smirked.

"Her demon side doesn't." He heard a gasp, and turned to see an attractive blonde.

"Ooh, her replacement looks sooo scary." May scowled and in moments the two teams were clashing.

Three minutes later every Titan was wrapped up in one of X's tools. Red smirked.

"You guys ready for me to prove you wrong?" He asked, and the Hive Five nodded. "Oh, and Boy Blunder, I'll tell her you said hi." Red smirked.

* * *

"Hey Slade, where's the demon?" Red called. Slade turned his chair from the monitor with a groan.

"You had to bring them?" He griped. Red nodded.

"Well?" He impatiently tapped his foot and Slade sighed.

"Training in the gymnasium." He responded dully. Red cocked his head.

"She wasn't supposed to start training until we knew she was stable." He commented. Slade barely lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"She insisted." Without another word he turned back to his work. Red shrugged carelessly and motioned for his five friends to follow him.

A few hallways down Raven impatiently destroyed each robot attacking. These machines were far too weak.

Especially with the new weapons she'd created. Blades of pure darkness.

She didn't notice when six people filed into the gymnasium.

Red watched curiously as Raven blew through the robots. She moved with grace and intensity, or so it looked. He couldn't see anything but her cloak quivering and shifting, and the occasional glimpse of her arm.

Her cloak was different, to say the least. But it matched his uniform quite nicely. From the flashes of her skin she looked paler, he assumed an affect of her release of demonic potential.

"I told you!" Red snapped, and Raven whirled around. She looked beautiful with a frame of black hair around her pale face, her red stripe and eyes matching. Her catsuit was beyond sexy to him, and the boots added a sassy feel to the ensemble. In a short summary, he liked it, a lot.

Raven let a leg kick backwards at the approaching Slade-bot. Red noticed she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Intensity thirteen save." Raven called, getting a mechanical voice in response. The machines shut down and she cocked her hip.

Red was impressed. He had only reached level six, and was drenched in sweat when he did.

"Need something? Or did you interrupt for fun?" Jinx was the first to speak up.

"Raven. Sorry we just..." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Didn't believe you let your demon side go." Jinx murmured.

"Well, now you know." Raven snapped; sashaying toward the door.

"I have got to go. I've got a date." She said leaving a shocked Red behind.

* * *

Red grumbled about the date thing, not even paying attention to the movie he and the five were watching.

She and him were together, right? It had to be a joke, a prank, right? He damn hoped so, because in that new outfit she could pick up guys faster than Red could swipe from a jewelry store.

The day passed quickly, the Five and Red going out to various places. Red didn't even care, thoughts of Raven churning in his mind.

When she didn't show for dinner her got nervous. She may not have been lying. And when he turned in at ten thirty without another sign of the girl, he was thoroughly anxious.

* * *

Raven could sense Red's agitation, even within the walls of her room. It pleased her that news of her date had gotten him so bent out of shape.

Face cleaned of make-up and in a comfier set of clothing, a t-shirt and shorts she'd bought she collapsed in bed, unaware that she would not sleep through the night...

* * *

**I am sooooo evil! BUT I'M BACK BABY! Next chapter? Take a guess if you'd wish.**

**Notice: I have cancelled the whole contests thing. Feel free to PM me characters and I might use them if I like them. Include info like powers too, in case I get writers block!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in two days! I AM BACK! I was on vacay when I didn't update so don't be grumpy.**

**I really don't know exactly what I own any more. Just look at the other Chapters.**

**Oh, and today we will be introducing: Lucid- Thanks to AnimalSavior!**

***confetti* YAY!**

* * *

Raven flashed awake, eyes darting through the pitch black room. Something was wrong, terribly horribly wrong. She sat up, realizing the source of her uneasy feeling. The room was much too hot. Sweat was beading on her body, and she felt like she was suffocating. She had only felt this feeling once before.

It meant some one was traveling into that spot in her dimension. That was never good. She gripped her self, choking out her mantra.

Moments later the wall of flames leapt from the rug, licking at the entire room. He belongings melted like a burning candle, everything. Every material was. She pressed herself against the backboard of the bed, anything to escape the heat she was drowning in.

The figure appeared in the flames, slowly rippling to life. He turned to her, settling his silver eyes on her red ones.

"Well hello, again." He cooed.

"Lucid..." She spat and he smiled wickedly. The flames began to dissipate, along with the terrible heat.

"Oh, good. You remember me." He swung a charm around on it's chain. Raven looked him over, sizing him up. Though he was young his hair remained silver, his eyes a clouded gray. He wore a long trench-coat, with intricate buttons. The collar covered his neck, but Raven knew that, without it, his neck would show a black symbol of Scath.

The charm he swung in his hands was a spiral of a deep blue shade. Each time it circled, it left behind a ring of a color, the colors in a random order.

"It's hard to forget the man who cut out my mother's heart." He approached, and from a distance flicked his wrist in an attempt to fling the covers off the bed. The covers deserted her body, and she felt naked.

_It's funny, we feel so protected under blankets, when they really don't shield us at all._

He now stood at the edge of the bed.

"Ooh, yes, I know. I couldn't thank the man who cut open my mother enough. Saved me from a horribly kind woman. She was always helping people and loving children." He scowled, his voice a mixture of hate and repugnancy.

"You monster." Raven growled and he chuckled.

"I am a monster, aren't I? Aren't _you?_" Raven frowned.

"I'm not a monster!" She responded. He giggled maniacally.

"Oh, dear. You're denying your fear again. We both remember what happened last time." He slowed the pendant so Raven could follow each circle with her eyes.

"Stop..." She rasped, barely managing a word with her eyes fixed on the charm.

"Now, Raven. You remember our deal. I let you go, and if you ever let your demon side out, you'd return. You _do_ remember, don't you?" He asked, voice thick as honey. She nodded. "Good girl." Raven blinked, snapping out of her phase.

"No. I'm not coming with you." She hissed. Lucid frowned, his pale lips contorting as he stared into her eyes.

On her neck the symbol burnt furiously, and it hurt enough for her to scream.

"Dear girl, if you want the pain to stop, just come with me." He sang. Raven felt the unbearable heat returning.

_He's trying to take me back. I- I can't go back. _

With her last burst of strength she screamed at the top of her lungs, "RED!"

* * *

Red jolted upward from his deep sleep. Had Raven just screamed?

No, it must have been a nightmare. He sat, listening patiently for any symbol of distress, in case it hadn't been a dream.

"RED!" That was symbol enough. Without even bothering with a t-shirt, he dashed from his room toward Raven's. He was met with Slade, running full speed.

"What do you think is wrong?" Red panted. Slade scowled under his mask.

"I don't know."

* * *

The door to her bedroom opened, and Raven was thankful to see Slade and Red in the doorway. Lucid turned.

"Oh, bother. Humans." He flicked his wrist and Red was sent back into a wall across the hallway. Slade was still grounded.

"It's going to take more than that." He roared, lunging into the room. Lucid sidestepped and Slade turned to meet him.

"You aren't an average human, are you?" Lucid asked, so innocently.

"Not quite." Slade responded, and he and Lucid went into hand to hand combat. Raven tried to sneak away when she heard Lucid tsk-ing.

"Little birdie, are you trying to fly away?" He asked, and she was rooted to the bed, She struggled, screeching her mantra as best she could.

Red groggily sat up, the scene blurry but clear enough. He stood, trudging into the heat, sweat immediately forming on his skin. The heat caused the room to look distorted, and he had to keep reaching upward to wipe sweat from his brow.

Right now, the only thing he needed to do was help Raven.

Slade was fiercely attacking the man holding his Raven hostage. He wasn't going to give her up easily, no not at all. She _was his, _after all.

Raven thrashed, heart pounding frantically. She could not be Lucid's slave again! All the lives he forced her to take, the homes she destroyed. She'd only made the deal so she could survive. Any one in her place would have done it.

She honestly had thought she could keep her demon side under control. Boy was she wrong!

* * *

Red leaned forward, barely making it to the bed beside Raven.

"What... can I..." He wheezed. Raven finally took notice of his presence.

"Jade. Jade alone..." She hacked, the smoke filling her lungs with burning pain. Red winced at her cough. Where was the jade?

"Where?" He croaked, and Raven nodded toward the dresser. Red immediately took off, launching through the fame with renewed vigor- until all the air was stolen from his lungs.

Shaking his head, he realized he had been hit by Slade's mask. The man was now unmasked, this was unheard of.

A ghost of a smile danced across his face as he reached the wooden dresser. He gripped the bottle with Jade written on it in caligraphy.

"SLADE!" The man's head whirled back, his neck almost snapping.

"WHAT?!" Red froze momentarily at the look of Slade's actual face. It was as menacing- if not more than he'd imagined.

The bottle landed safely in Slade's hands, before it was uncapped and dumped onto the demon's chest.

The roar gurgling from Lucid was ear splitting, a sound like fleshing melting from bone, which was basically what was happening. Raven was freed, a smile dancing on her lips. She leapt up, taking a deep breath of the now cleaning air.

Red and black filled her eyes, a deep scarlett magic pouring from her mouth.

"I will never return with you Lucid. Never. I am higher than you. You may have been my father's highest knight, but I am the princess of hell and you can't contain me!" The magic swirled around him, and Red watched as the soul and body were seperated, dissolving into thin air. Raven took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's a shame the insult go to hell wouldn't work." Slade said, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**EREERRERERGHEUNSKCJSKSADFJNVHDJEUIWSAKJSBCDHJSWNQ! I hated writing this because I suck at action scenes. **

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL! **

**It's done and I hope you enjoyed. **

**BELEEERRRGGG! I hope to update tomorrow but no promises!**


End file.
